Manhattan Traffic
by PercyJacksonROX
Summary: Percabeth one-shots. Percabeth fluff. Percabeth everything. I love Percabeth. Other than the first three chapters, it doesn't really have anything to do with traffic, though... Rated T just because that's what it's rated. I'm not paranoid. I'm just cautious.
1. Chapter 1

**Why hello my lovelies! I was completely bored last night so I wrote this. I know it sucks and is sort of stupid and pointless, but I'm posting it because last night I thought it was cool. **

**Also, please note that I have not reread this so it may or may not make sense, and may be a lot of mistakes! May be OOC, but it's still demigods and all. YAY!**

**Disclaimer: *Cue spongebob music* Who lives in Texas and writes PJO? RICK RI-OR-DAN!**

* * *

**Percabeth One-shot - Manhattan Traffic:**

* * *

After the long day of school, both demigods are tired, their only thought in mind; home. It sounded like a lovely just a few minutes ago when they hopped into the station wagon and started to drive in traffic. But that want had only strengthened, the traffic only amusing their anger and frustrated attitudes.

Percy Jackson, the black haired eighteen year old, sat at the driving wheel, fingers tapping, flipping through radio stations. People sung; OneRepublic, Eminem, Niki Minaj. Percy gave up finding anyone he actually liked to listen to and turned it off completely, looking out his window to the next car. A girl of brunette hair and green eyes smiled at him and he envied her grin. His ADHD as not helping him at all and when he turned to his girlfriend, Annabeth, in the next seat, his anger only receded by a minuscule. He smell of her hair calmed him and the wave of her hair mesmerized him for the time being. How he hated Manhattan traffic.

Annabeth shoved her face in her hands first thing when she sat in the car. Sighs of relief filled her, and she closed her eyes, a headache approaching from the strain in her eyes, just trying to read proper English for a day. Though she never actually admitted it to anyone but her trusted best friend and boyfriend, she was not as good a reader as everyone thought she was. She came crashing down, too, you know, she wanted to scream. She finally looked up when she felt a pair of familiar eyes on her. Her sixth sense, she called it.

Those green eyes calmed her for the time being, and a weary smile formed at her lips as she took in the twinkle in his eyes and the black shimmer in his perfect hair. How she hated Manhattan traffic.

Taxis, cars, and vehicles swarmed the road ahead, and Percy whined. "How bout we just walk back to the apartment? It'd be faster." Although Percy had half meant what he said, Annabeth shrugged, her head shaking.

"Let's maybe just stop somewhere until rush hour is over. The roads may clear up a little by then, and it'll be easier to get home." Reason o my came from her mouth, and without a word, Percy pulled to the curb and together hey hopped out, the cement sidewalk under their feet strangely comforting, although the cold winter air freezer their whole bodies.

After snaking an arm around Percy's, Annabeth started walking, Percy keeping up. "Where to?" He asked, Annabeth shrugged, pulling a hat over her hair and ears, immediately comforting her aching skin.

"Hot chocolate." She stated, and Percy led them into a small cafe a few paces away. Following the order of their two medium hot chocolates wih whipped cream and chocolate syrup, exiting the small shop seemed like a good idea, though Annabeth loved he small of coffee, which the shop was full of.

Walking down the street, Percy looked at every building once over carefully before deciding that the funniest thing to do was just window shop, maybe stopping here or there to buy something. Annabeth gripped his arm tighter, and he kissed her cheek. How the comfort of her presence soothed him.

Annabeth stopped to look in a window before pointing to a small sign. "All books half-priced." It read, and she jumped up and down, her boyfriend laughing at her enthusiasm, while opening the door and letting her enter. How he knew her so well soothed her.

Parousing each section, a saleswoman approached the two lovers as they examined each shelf. "Are you looking for something in particular?" She was tall, brown hair cut to her bosom, and a warm sweater hugging her torso above her khaki slacks.

Annabeth answered. "Um, just wondering if you had a section on architecture...?"

Nodding, the lady led them to an isle where hardcover books lined the shelves with black ink. "Here are our many volumes on all types of architecture. I'm sure you'll only find the best here."

Thanks was returned back from the two younger, and the older woman dismissed herself to the counter on the opposing side of the cedar bookcase. Annabeth's slim fingers pulled out a few copies and looked down at each title, her eyes skipping over some, her hand immediately flippin through he others. "I've read most of these already," She held up a couple to Percy and he shrugged as she explained what she thought of many of he books. "See this one here," a blue hardcover wiht gold print and a series of photos of the Athena Parthenos, "Was so inaccurate, I don't even think that the guy researched anything before he wrote he book. And this one," Percy had guessed he better hold on tight for the ride of his life. "Was okay, I mean the modern architectural phase was great, but the Greek sections, the mere basis of our building today, was missing half of the information. If my mother were allowed to show herself today and tell people how it's really done, I think a ton of people would be turned into dolphins."

Percy nodded and said yes a few times, although he wasn't listening to the conversation after she mentioned dolphins, although he had tried his best. The best was all one man could give, correct? That's how it seems. How can one person give more than they are fully capable of? Or how could they make someone happier when they were already doing their best at it?

So instead, he looked into her eyes and drowned the the storm. And he played with the lemony locks of her hair, and craved her smile on his.

"You're not listening, are you?" Her eyes finally narrowed and eyebrows furrowed. Percy stood straighter, lifting an eyebrow.

"Hmm?" He asked, and only a roll of her eyes was given back. "I'm just going to go look through a couple more sections and we can leave." She smiled, and Percy kissed her nose. "Promise."

Percy followed her and noticed the book already in her hands. "Knowing you, looking through a couple more sections may as well be as long as the Titan War." He teased playfully as she picked up two more books and piled hem into her arms.

"Just to prove you wrong, I'm ready to go now." Her foot stomped as she urned back to him and smiled playfully. "So don't be so smug," she demanded.

His turn, rolling his eyes, he took the books from Annabeth. "I'll buy those," he said, and Annabeth shouldered him.

"Under normal circumstances, I'd be fed up with you right now and buy them myself, but fortunately, I forgo my wallet in he car, so I will let you buy them, just to be nice." She sang out.

The lady rang the books through and and put them into a small bag. Percy made the transaction and they exited the store, throwing away their finished hot chocolates in he way out.

Next, Annabeth took his hand and interlocked her fingers in his, as they passed another block, not finding any interst in many on the kiosks, retail, or souvenir shops. Finally, hunger took the best of them, and they found a foodcourt.

"What do you want?" Percy asked Annabeth as they took a seat at an empty table, Annabeth unbuttoning her jacket, slipping it into the chair.

She shrugged and looked around to the options. "Ah, just a slice of pizza for now. Sally's most probably making dinner, and I don't want to be rude and no eat it." She explained. Percy nodded and went to go grab their food, Annabeh saving the table.

As she waited, she pulled out on of the three books and studied it, waiting for Percy to arrive again. She was engulfed before she knew it. The diagrams were fascinating, and she made a mental note to compare them to the one she had drawn earlier that week.

Slipping back into the seat across from Annabeth, Percy handed her her slice of pizza, and put a drink between the two of them. "How's the book?" He asked.

Looking up and taking a bite, she smiled. "Great. But it's showing this one pillar, it's looks Roman-" Percy took the liberty to zone out again, and smiled at her gestures, hand movements, and enthusiasm. "You're not listening anymore." She sighed and chuckled.

Percy took her hand and shrugged before sipping from the pop.

After they finished, Annabeth put the book back in the bag and took Percy's hand as they left, noticing how the traffic was now slow, but cars were moving. "What do you say about heading to the apartment now?" Percy asked his lovely Annabeth, and she lifted her shoulders.

"Sure. Sally's probably waiting for us." And with those simple words, Percy opened the car door for Annabeth and drove home, smoothly and less agitated. The time to themselves helped, now both brighter and calm, and not to say, flirtatious.

How they loved Manhattan traffic.

**How you like?**

**Yeah, I know it probably sucked! **

**Read and review! Thanks!**

**~PercyJacksonROX (Berry!)**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Take into consideration, I wrote this at 3 am in the morning and decided to pull an all nighter finishing it. **

* * *

**Disclaimer: Yes, I own PJO. That's why I'm on Fanfiction.**

* * *

Manhattan Traffic: Dividers Among Cabs

* * *

Percy's POV

It was only three years after the Great War.

There were five of us: Leo, Hazel, Nico, Annabeth, and me, Percy Jackson.

No, we weren't on a quest, we weren't in mortal, or in our case, immortal danger. We were just having a day out. The five of us. No one else. No monsters, no gods, no Greek myths whatsoever.

We were living in a fantasy.

So far we had gotten through most of the day without a single uncalled for thing. Our final task was to return to camp before sun down with no monster attacks.

We all stood shivering in the evening air, the autumn winds getting to us. Nico looked cozy, aviators jacket covering him, no shivers visible from his body. I looked to the others as we stood on the streets of Manhattan, waiting for a cab.

As much as everyone looked cold, I did what I was supposed to do. I immediately took off my sweater as we neared the curb, pulling Annabeth closer to me, setting the sweater on her shoulders.

Instantaneously, she put her arms through the sleeves, and I put my arms around her, holding her close and kissed her hair.

Leo whistled for a cab, but all visible ones were in use.

A small voice came from two people down. "I'm so cold," Hazel muttered as she tried to pull her t-shirt closer to her. I lifted an eyebrow in Nico's direction, the large coat on his body.

I elbowed him. "Nico." Nico looked up at me, annoyed.

"What?" He asked snarkily.

I gestured to Hazel, and she smiled. "Take off your jacket." I ordered calmly. Nico, incredulously, looked at me like I was insane.

"Are you crazy? It's freezing." He pulled it closer. I felt Annabeth chuckle as she watched this play out.

Smirking, I took hold of his jacket. "Now be a gentleman and give your sister the jacket." I said firmly. I pushed Nico away from me.

Leo smiled and nodded. "I'll be a gentleman, Hazel. You can have my invisible jacket of warmth whenever you want," He started wrapping an arm around her shoulders, but she slapped his hands away and scowled.

Rolling her eyes, she shook her head. "Sorry, but I don't think I want to date my old boyfriend's grandson. And besides. I already have Frank." She stood firm.

I gave Nico a glare once more and he gave in, pulling off the jacket, handing it to Hazel. He shoved his hands in his pockets, shoulders raised, head down, eyes on his shoes.

After a few more seconds, Annabeth spoke up. "OK, as much fun as waiting here is, I think we should maybe go a few blocks down and see if there are available cabs there." She suggested. We all agreed and we went down two roads to a street evenly laden with traffic.

In the distance, there was one light off on top of a yellow cab. I pointed. "There's one." I said, and we headed towards it. As we stood up to it, the driver rolled down his window.

"Where to?" He asked.

I gave him the address, "Long Island, Farm Road 3.141, Delphi Strawberries."

He lifted one eyebrow and looked at me. "You kids know there's not really anything there. Just empty fields." He said.

Nodding, I responded. "We just want to get there."

He shrugged. "OK, whatever you say."

Nico opened the door and glared at me as he let Hazel enter first. I smiled and nodded, and he went in after, followed by Leo.

I held the door open as Annabeth ducked her head to get in, but the driver looked back. "Ah, no more than three people, please. I don't have enough seats for all of you." He said.

I leaned in the cab, my hand on Annabeth's waist. "There isn't a free cab in sight. Can we still get in?" I asked.

The driver shook his head. "I'm sorry, kid, but that's the rules. I wish I could do something for you, but I can't." He explained.

I nodded and looked at Hazel. "We'll catch the next cab. Don't let these two kill anything or set things on fire, OK?"

She gave me a thumbs up. "Sure thing, Percy. See you at camp."

I slammed the door shut and Annabeth and I retreated back to the sidewalk where we waited for another cab. Now that we were more alone, definitely not completely, but we didn't have friends tagging along, Annabeth leaned her head on my shoulder, and rubbed her back, ending putting my arms around her, feeling her shiver.

She dipped down. "Why are all these cabs so full?" She complained. "Why couldn't that guy just let us sit in. Bend the rules a bit."

I shrugged. "It's stupid, but think on the bright side: we get a cab to ourselves." I squeezed her tighter, and she leaned up to kiss me. Her hair blew in the wind and she looked radiant.

After a couple more minutes standing there and not an empty cab in sight, we decided to go into the nearby Starbucks.

The warmth soothed my skin and the fresh scent of coffee gave me another shot of energy. I could feel and see Annabeth perk up, too, her senses going crazy.

I bought her a latte, and myself one, too, and we watched for a cab from the window.

It took half of the drink, but Annabeth finally saw one, and she pointed. I grabbed her hand and pushed the door open and into the heavy winds we went. Annabeth started shivering again, my arm instinctively shooting to her waist.

When we got there, the cab was still empty, and he rolled down his window. "What's the address?" He asked.

I gave him the same address I gave the first driver, and he nodded without question.

Opening the door for Annabeth, we climbed in setting the drinks in the holders. The man smiled as I put my arm around Annabeth, and she leaned into me. Through the rearview window, he looked at me. "Do you two want to close the privacy glass?" He asked.

Annabeth shook her head. "Maybe later," I told the man, and he nodded.

After we finally got out of the heavy traffic, conversation started. "So, why do you want to go all the way out to Long Island?" He asked.

I looked to Annabeth for a good explanation that sounded realistic.

"Oh, well, I have some family there. We visit sometimes." She explained.

The man nodded. "Are you two married?" He asked.

Annabeth and I shook our heads simultaneously in response. "No…" I dragged, and the driver apologized.

Annabeth giggled. "Don't apologize. Jokes on us. People always say we act like a married couple." She glared at me, a smiled playing on her lips as if deciding to stay.

I shrugged. "What can I say?" I kissed her temple and she pulled away.

Blushing, she looked at me. "Seaweed Brain." She muttered. I kissed her nose. "Stop it!" She yelled as I kissed her cheek.

The driver looked in the rearview mirror and watched us. "Say, would you like to close the privacy glass now?" He asked.

Annabeth pushed me away, breaking a kiss. "No! Don't!" She squealed.

I snaked my arms around her waist. "Close it. That'd be great, thanks." I said.

Annabeth fought the urge. I pecked her neckline, traveling up her neck, and traced her jaw line with kisses.

The driver asked again. "Miss?"

Annabeth threw her head back, closing her eyes. "Oh, gods, shut it." She groaned before her fingers tangled in my hair and she dove for my lips.

We drove for a while more, though I didn't actually pay attention to the drive. All I knew was that grey and green collided and they weren't coming back for air.

. .oOo.

Leo's POV

The three of us sat in the cab, the drive boring. Right when we got in, Nico shut the divider separating the driver and us, which I thought was rude, though I felt that I didn't want to talk, either.

For a while, I kept looking back to see if a cab was following us-Percy and Annabeth's.

For half of the drive, not one car followed us, though after a while, another Manhattan cab was following. I knew it was them just by looking at the driver at first.

He was shaking his head, though his smiles showed that he either thought something Percy said was funny, or he was witnessing true love.

And then I saw between the seats, rapid movement. I immediately recognized it as a blonde head of hair and a black head of hair tangled within each other. I laughed as I nonchalantly watched them make-out at the back of a cab.

I nodded. "Well played, Percy. Well played." I whispered, and Nico looked at me.

"What was that?" He asked.

I shrugged and pointed to the back. "Oh, Percy and Annabeth are at it again."

Hazel and Nico both looked up, peering into the cab behind us.

Nico rolled his eyes. "You guys should have been there when they got together."

. .oOo.

Annabeth' POV

The cab came to a stop, and Percy and I jerked forward.

We pulled apart. The driver opened the glass. "Have fun?" He asked.

Percy smirked at me, eyes twinkling. As he reached for his wallet, he looked back at the driver. "Sure." He pulled out a debit card and the driver reached for the small machine, handing back to Percy.

The driver lifted his eyebrows. "If that's what you two consider 'sure', I would not like to see what 'definitely' would be."

I immediately blushed, facepalming. "Gods, no." I muttered. I slapped Percy. "Why couldn't you have said yes?" I whispered.

Percy pulled out the chip card and returned it to his wallet. "Thanks for the ride." Percy said, and we exited.

As we stood on the curb, Percy put his lips to my ear. "Maybe I wanted him to think we are badasses." He stated before we joined the other three on the hill, who were all waiting for us.

I looked at Percy and finally realized that he looked like a mess. Nico, Leo, and Hazel were all staring at us, but I shrugged it off.

I took my fingers and sorted through Percy's hair, making it look neater, than gathering my hair into a ponytail since Percy took out the elastic while in the cab, before going over Half-Blood Hill.

Leo called out from the middle of the hill. "You know, you don't have to try to hide it," He yelled. "Because your lips are swollen anyways." With that, he ran up the hill and over before I could get one last word in.


	3. Chapter 3

**Again, I was boooored, so decided to just write this randomness. **

* * *

**Disclaimer: If I owned PJO, I'd get cracking on the next book, not waste my time on fanfiction**

* * *

Manhattan Traffic: Pickled Hellhounds

* * *

The past few days had been nothing but hectic.

The three demigods raced down the streets of Manhattan, pushing their way through the crowds of people bustling down the street.

Percy uncapped Riptide as it grew longed until it was a two foot sword. Annabeth unsheathed her dagger, also taking her Yankees cap out of her back pocket. As to protect, Percy put a protective hand on her back, pushing her forward, further from the danger. If it were any of them to go down that night, he decided it must be him.

Beside the two, Grover ditched his crutches, throwing them into an alley. He kicked off the fake mortal shoes, hooves clopping on the pavement.

He pushed through two mortal. "Hey! Watch where you're going!" One yelled, but ws given no response just to be pushed aside again by Annabeth and Percy.

They all rounded a corner, not daring to stop for breath. As they ran, Grover looked to the two of them, smiling. "Who thought? When we finally get a quest together again, we're getting hunted by a man-eating hellhound?" He looked back. His eyes got wider, though, and Percy looked back, too.

Their fear became worse. "That's not _a_ hellhound anymore…" Percy shouted. "That's a stampede."

He turned back around and they picked up speed, now shoving people to the ground as they passed. Of course, they'd shout an apology and warn people to take shelter, but the mortal brains couldn't handle what was in front of their eyes.

After forever and a day of running, the three turned another corner, but had to stop abruptly when they scuttled onto a loading dock. A large transport truck stood in their way. Before they could say a word, they whipped their bodies around and came face to face with the army of hellians.

His ADHD acted up, and Percy eyed his surroundings. Surely, they were toast. Scanning simple objects around him, he looked up to the truck, looking at the company name.

He leaned over to Annabeth, her glare on the hellhounds, analyzing their every malevolent movement.

"What does _Pro-tec Food Supplies_ ship?" He whispered.

Scowling, she took her gaze off a hellhound, glaring at him. "Why do you want to know that _right_ now?" She yelled. "We're being attacked by hellhounds."

He shrugged. "Just… Do you think that this truck has pickles in it? Or pickled eggs?" He thought deeper. "Or maybe even-"

"This is no time to think about _food_, Seaweed Brain. Let's fight!" She scowled.

He grabbed her hand. "Just answer yes or no, then we can fight."

Rolling her eyes, she nodded. "They're known for their excellent care of packaging, so food companies, usually foods with glass jars, like pickles, use this company. So-"

He didn't wait for her to finish. "No time now. Like you said, let's fight."

Before she could get a word edgewise in, he bound off the tire of the truck and slashed at one beast, it turning to dust.

Annabeth and Grover followed, cutting and stabbing other hellhounds as they tried to attack him.

As he killed another ten foot hellhound, he turned to his best friends. "Do you have this under control?" He asked.

Annabeth shrugged. "Why?"

"I have a diversion." He explained.

She nodded. "Just don't take too long, OK? We need your help!"

He dashed off, pushing up the sliding door of the truck, immediately uncovering the boxes, ripping them open. He smiled at the result. Without hesitation, he unloaded one box of the pickles, setting them on the wooden area. He concentrated, imagining the particles pushing away, expanding.

And the jar burst. He laughed. _What an awful amount of salty water if this whole truck is pickles,_ he thought.

He didn't unload the other boxes, but instead stood on the loading dock, his hands out to the truck. He glared at the boxes.

One by one, they started exploding, watering the truck. Percy heard the whimpers of the hellhounds at the sound of the glass breaking. They cowered.

Grover trotted up to him. "Whoa! How are you doing that?" He asked excitedly.

Percy shrugged. "I'm a Son of Poseidon. How should I know?"

With the few remaining unexploded jars, Percy picked them up and ran out to Annabeth's side, throwing them at the ground toward the few hellhounds left, scared and backing away.

He made a scene and exploded them, the water shooting thirty feet in the air.

"Shoo, you mangy, vicious, ugly monsters!" Annabeth yelled. "And don't come back, you hear?"

When the last hellhound scampered away, Percy fell to the ground, exhaustion overtaking him.

Trying to catch his breath, Annabeth joined him, Grover, too.

"That was awesome, man!" Grover punched his shoulder, and Percy took it well.

Smirking, he sighed. "As much as it is _cool_, I'm seriously tired right now. I'd like to dip myself in some nice, refreshing water with a high sodium content." He dreamed about it. "That would feel so good, and it would give me so much energy."

They laughed at him, though he shrugged it off.

Leaning against his shoulder, Annabeth locked her fingers with his. "Would this make you feel any better?" She asked, kissing his cheek.

He finally smirked, trying to contain his rising heart beat as she continued applying soft kisses. When she finally got to his neck, he gave in.

"Holy shit," He muttered, turning his back to their third wheel, Grover, and diving into the kiss.

After a while, an awkward bleating of a goat interrupted them, and the two broke up, faces rising in temperature.

"I know I should be used to it now, but I still feel uncomfortable when my two best friends are sharing saliva in front of my face," He explained, and Percy and Annabeth burst out laughing, all embarrassing leaving them and transferring onto Grover's cheeks.

"Blah-ha-ha," He let out.

Percy rose to his feet, helping Annabeth up. "Well, with that, let's go see how much damage we did to the traffic."


	4. Chapter 4

**This is the longest chapter. But it's really crappy, I think. Again, it was written in the middle of the night. YAY!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Yes, I do live in Boston, and I do own Percy Jackson. Because, you know, I'm a magical unicorn.**

* * *

****Manhattan Traffic: ABCDEFGH. H is for Homework, and homework is for girlfriends

* * *

PERCY'S POV:

It was the end of the week. I had time to rest. Had time to think. Had time to think about Annabeth… I guess I would if my friends didn't have to come over.

The last time I had seen Annabeth in person was two months ago at the beginning of the new school year. She had to go to her all-girls' boarding school, and I still only attended Goode High.

I was depressed, and it showed when I sat down in the driver's seat of my car, my mortal friends hopping into the passenger seats. A large sigh escaped me.

Eyes were pasted on me. "Percy, you ok?" Shawn, a boy in the back asked.

Shrugging and putting the key in the ignition, I replied. "Yeah. Fine. Great. Never been better. I'm loving life." I rambled. I could have gone on longer, though Christiana, who called shotgun, laughed.

Her brown eyes set on me. "You're not alright, Perce. You can tell us whatever's on your mind," She suggested.

"Percy?" Curtis called from the back, too.

I didn't feel comfortable. Sure, they were my friends for the past two years, but I didn't trust them to tell them what was on my chest. Quite literally, I'd rather choose Clarisse to talk over them. They were nice, though they just didn't know me. They didn't know Annabeth. They didn't know _us_.

Ignoring the statement, I pulled out of the parking lot and entered the heavy traffic on the roads. I hated Manhattan. I hated large cities. I wanted to move to camp. I wanted to be safe. I wanted to know that Annabeth was alright.

My feelings just got worse ever since Annabeth was even too busy to IM or call. I'd throw in my drachma into a misty haze, just to see her face for ten seconds, and a simple explanation coming out, something like, "Percy, it's not a good time right now. There are mortals. I'll IM you later." Before she whipped her hand through the mist, her face dissipating.

It made me wonder what was up with her. What she was hiding.

The car was silent. I could feel them waiting for me to respond.

I stopped the car at a red light and sat back, wringing the wheel in my hands. I tried to loosen my jaw, but it wouldn't unclench. I wish they were all gone. Why had I agreed to hang out with them in the first place?

Why couldn't they be replaced with Annabeth and Grover and Thalia... Or even the Stolls?

I shrugged. "Just some stuff on my mind…" I explained.

Boy was Christiana pushy. "What's on your mind?" She asked. They all looked expectantly at me, as if I should just blurt out my whole life story.

I kept it simple. "Just some family and friend issues."

They all took it all too seriously, jumping to conclusions. "What did we do?" they shouted, simultaneously.

I scoffed, but immediately tried to turn it into a laugh once it came out. "Believe it or not guys, I have a life out of school. I'm just having some problems with my best friend." I tried for a nonchalant hand gesture, though it was awkward.

Shawn gasped from the back seat. "I thought we were your closest friends… You just never talk about anyone else."

"Well, I don't really talk about her because I don't want to make a deal out of it," I started.

"A girl…" Curtis contemplated.

Staring at him by the rearview mirror, I nodded. "Yes, a girl. I'm not that much of a loser that girls think I'm too weird to hang out with," I tried for a small smiled.

Christiana agreed with me, though. "He's right, guys. I hear what the other girls say about Percy, and he's actually quite popular. All the girls are dying to talk to you sometime." She explained. Then she added, "I don't see why, though. You're not so special." We all laughed.

After a few seconds had passed in awkward silence, Shawn spoke up again. "So, what about this friend?"

I couldn't believe I was telling them all this. I couldn't believe I even got this far. But if I was already here, was there time to go back?

"Well, it's just that she's now going to an all-girls' boarding school, so I barely get to see her, and when I call she's always busy, or I get her at the wrong time, and I haven't seen her in two months, and it's crazy because I don't actually know how I could live without her, and she said that I could take her out every weekend, but she's always got some stupid club meeting… I'm rambling, aren't I?"

No one responded until Christiana sat up. "Wait, she said you could _take her out_ every weekend, as in _taking out_ as in _date_?" She inquired.

If my face was as hot as it felt, I must have looked like the insides of a watermelon. I shrugged. "Well… I… fine, yes." I gave in.

The three of them all leaned in. "Whoa! Hold up! So, you're _dating_ this girl?" Shawn asked.

I bit my lip. I hadn't meant for them, or anyone in fact, to find out. I had to reply, so I did. "Yes, okay? Yes, I am dating her."

They gasped. "How long have you been together?" Curtis asked.

"One year and two months."

The tension became intense. "You were dating all this time? And didn't even tell us? Why?" Christiana asked. "I think we'd like to know if you had a girlfriend or not!"

Embarrassment took over me. "I'm sorry guys, but Annabeth and I-"

"Ooh, her name's Annie-beth!" Shawn teased.

I shot him daggers. "Hey, it's _Anna_beth. She doesn't like nicknames. That's just not my Wise Girl."

"But isn't Wise Girl a nickname?" Curtis asked.

Christiana squealed. "He has a nickname for her!"

I facepalmed. "Oh gods."

Curtis sat up. "But you just said she doesn't like nicknames, but you just called her by a nickname!" He said, still baffled by this.

I nodded. "Well, I'm really only aloud to call her different names, and sometimes another one of our friends, Thalia."

Christiana clapped. "That's so cute!"

I tried to pay attention to the road.

Shawn muttered something.

Curtis was still baffled.

Christiana grinned.

I prayed to the gods the conversation was over.

I thanked Aphrodite when silence fell over everyone. The rest of the car ride was long and filled with traffic.

When we finally got to the apartment building, I parked and we entered the lobby, going straight to the elevator.

"Hey, will your mom be home?" Curtis asked for a light-hearted topic.

I nodded. "Yeah. She stays at home, but I don't think Paul will be back for a while. He had an after-school conference." I explained.

We entered the apartment, and I threw my bag by the door, my friends following suit.

My mom called from the kitchen. "Hey guys!" I could smell something baking and I recognized it as cookies. I tried to contain my excitement, though I loved everything about my mom's cookies.

I entered the kitchen, Curtis, Shawn, and Christiana also coming, awkwardly following me around. They were just acquaintances with my mom, and all three of them had been to our apartment a total of four times altogether.

Christiana excused herself to go to the washroom and Curtis brought his bag into the living room, grabbing some homework to start on.

Shawn followed him.

"Hey mom, are you going to use the living room? We wanted to use it to study." I asked.

As mom placed some of the cookie dough onto a tray, she looked at me, eyebrows raised. "Studying? Percy Jackson studying? Maybe it's a good idea to get Annabeth over more often. She's wearing off on you."

I smiled. "Well what can I say when I have an amazing girlfriend." I shrugged.

Mom nodded. "I'm not using the room yet. You guys have it as long as you want."

"Thanks," And I left to join the others who had their spots on the couch and who had found the remote for the TV, switching from different channels.

I took the seat facing to the wall since that seemed to be the only spot left, and we opened our books, reading the text. I had a hard time, though I managed to follow along.

After a few minutes, the door opened. No one called out. I assumed it was Paul. Who else would come home?

My friends looked up as the door closed, but I kept reading. They stared behind me…

What were they looking at? I kept reading aloud, finishing the paragraph from the book we were reading in English class.

When I finished, I waited for someone else to continue, but they all looked distracted.

"What are you guys looki-"

I was stopped short when two arms found their way around my neck and those soft, familiar lips found my ear. "You're getting better at reading," Annabeth whispered.

I closed my eyes as she showered my neck with kisses.

When her hands found my torso, outlining everything with her fingers, I dropped the book.

"Holy shit." I muttered. I got out of the chair and stood, immediately kissing her. It felt right, especially after two months. I was back. The real Percy Jackson was back.

I put my hand behind her neck, bringing her closer to me, my other hand on her waist. Her arms flew around my neck.

When we broke apart, I picked her up and swung her around twice, squeezing her as hard as I could.

"Gods I missed you so much," I kissed her ear.

I put her down, her hands up against my chest. "Seaweed Brain can't handle two months without me?" She laughed.

Shrugging, I frowned. "Well, It's just so hard." I tried to explain.

She hit me. "You used to go full school years without seeing me."

I kissed her. "Well, if you don't kiss me so much during the summer, I wouldn't miss them so much during the school year, therefore I wouldn't mind."

Shaking her head, Annabeth widened her eyes. "That's never going to happen." She kissed me again.

I looked at the bag she threw by the door. "Are you staying overnight?" I asked. Annabeth nodded.

She hugged me once more before turning to my friends. "Um, hi," she stumbled awkwardly.

I took a step forward. "Oh, Annabeth, this is Curtis, Shawn, and Christiana. Guys, this is-"

"Annabeth." They simultaneously interrupted me.

"Yeah." I swallowed the awkward lump in my throat. There was an odd silence before Annabeth grabbed my hand.

"Well, Percy, can we maybe go to your room, or something, to talk a bit… I want to tell you something. In private." She asked.

I nodded. "Yes! Definitely!" I stopped and looked at the others. "I mean, if you guys don't mind… you can continue without me, we won't take too long." I explained.

Christiana's grin told me it was okay, and that she knew more than talking was about to go down, though she was most probably was right. . "Take as long as you want," She told us.

I grabbed Annabeth's bag, and we headed to my room, shutting the door behind us.

. .oOo.

Shawn's POV

I mean, when Percy said he had a girlfriend, I never thought he meant he had _a girlfriend_. Well, I knew she'd be real, I just never thought she'd be so pretty. Or hot. Or gorgeous. And I definitely did not expect her to shower him with kisses. I just didn't see Percy as a boyfriend type. Well, maybe he was the perfect boyfriend type since he never even looked at a person of the opposite gender. But then how would I know? I've never had a girlfriend.

When Percy and Annabeth left to go to his bedroom to "talk", I couldn't help but hang my mouth open. Curtis looked at me, and I knew what he was thinking: the same thing as me. Christiana mumbled in the background.

"They're personalities are so cute… I mean, I don't even know her and she still seems awesome, you know guys?"

I didn't hear her. Well, I did, I just ignored her.

Mrs. Blofis came in, dishrag on her shoulder. "Hey, where's Percy?" She asked.

Christiana, the only one physically capable of speaking, pointed to the hallway. "He went into his room with with girlfriend… Annabeth, I mean."

Mrs. Blofis nodded. "Oh. I didn't hear her come in. Did she say if she was staying over?"

Secretly, I wished that Annabeth would fall for me, but I'd never do that to Percy. I just wished for _someone_ like her. And I wished that someone like her would stay over at my house.

"Yes." Curtis finally slipped back into reality. I snapped myself out of it, too.

Mrs. Blofis smiled. "Oh. Ok, thanks. You can continue whatever you were doing." She walked out of the room and back into the kitchen.

Curtis spoke up. "Wait… but Percy doesn't have a spare bedroom… where is Annabeth sleeping?" He asked.

I shrugged. "Percy might sleep on the couch, or something." I suggested.

Finally, the two of them came out of the bedroom. Percy rejoined us and sat on the ground, Annabeth taking the chair. She calmly brushed out her hair with her fingers, and then she ran her fingers through Percy's hair, making it look a little more naturally everyday messy, not just-after-make-out-session messy.

Percy picked up his book off the ground, closed it, and set it on the table. "How about we don't do homework? We have all weekend, right?" He said urgently, all of us agreeing.

After we packed our backpacks again, no work or anything school-related in sight, Annabeth tackled Percy with a hug again, though this time less seductive and more playful. I had to admit, if I were a girl, I had been squealing. I'm a sensitive guy, alright? I find romance nice… I just really wanted it to happen to me, too.

Mrs. Blofis walked in, greeting Annabeth right away. "Annabeth! Sweetheart! How are you?" She exclaimed.

Annabeth hugged Percy's mom and let go. "Hey, Sally. I'm great. I was free all weekend, so I decided to come over. And I know it won't be such a hell here as at the dorms." She shuddered, staring off into space.

Percy hugged Annabeth from the back, his head on her shoulder. "You sure it's gonna be better here? Because I can be pretty stupid sometimes. You may just think you're in Tartarus…"

I didn't know what Tartarus was, but by the reaction Annabeth gave Percy, I could tell she didn't like it. "Oh, gods, Percy. Don't even joke about that." She slapped his face off his shoulder. "But on a lighter topic, it's more like a whole school of Aphrodite girls. I swear to the gods that no one there has an IQ over ten." All three of them laughed. I had no clue what anything she had just said meant.

Curtis, Christiana and I all watched awkwardly from the couch.

Mrs. Blofis opened a closet. "Well, Percy, if you want to set up a mattress on the ground now for you to sleep on, we won't have to do it later tonight," She explained, throwing Percy a sheet, and Annabeth a pillow.

They laughed, and they went to Percy's bedroom. We three got up and followed. When we entered, Percy immediately reached his hand under his bed, pulling out a mattress, placing it beside his bed. Annabeth helped him put on the sheet.

"There." Annabeth said, tucking in the last corner and getting up.

Christiana pointed at them. "You're just gonna leave it there?" She asked.

Percy shrugged. "Yeah. Why not?" He asked,

I chimed in. "Well… you're sleeping in the same-"

"Bedroom?" Annabeth laughed. "We've had to explain to to so many people…" She laughed and crossed her arms. "We don't do anything. Ever. It's just like having a sleepover with your best friend." She explained. "Except I guess an all guys' sleepover would be different than what Percy and I do."

Percy coughed and gave a sly smile. "Um… actually it's pretty much the same."

If I was thinking what I think that _they_ were thinking, it was pretty different.

Annabeth perked up. "Guys play video games all night, too?"

This Annabeth girl was just getting better and better by the moment. She was hot, funny, and love video games.

Percy nodded. "Wow… something I know that you don't." He teased.

She rolled her eyes. "Come on. You're a guy. Of course you know… male things better than I do."

He gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Whatever. How bout we all go get something to eat?" He turned back to us.

We all agreed.

We went into the kitchen, but Mrs. Blofis shooed us out. "No! Uh-uh! No eating me out of the house today! That's happened too many times before. If you're hungry, go out."

We all put on our shoes and jackets.

Percy led the way down the hall, arms licked with Annabeth. "To my car we go!"

Annabeth sighed. "I hate Manhattan traffic." She pouted.

We all laughed. "Join the club."


	5. Chapter 5

**Another installment of Manhattan Traffic.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I ****_am_**** Percy Jackson. That's why I write about myself. Dehrrrr.**

* * *

****Manhattan Traffic: Make-Out Movie Madness

* * *

Annabeth's POV:

The movie ended. The lights on the side walls of the theater slowly grew lighter, and people started to get up, not watching the credits.

That was one thing that bugged me; how people always were in a rush. They didn't enjoy the small things in life.

I guess when you're a demigod, you have to notice those small things and make the best of them because you'll never know when your life will be turned around.

As people flowed out of the large theater, I found Percy's soda and sucked the straw, thirsty. The saltiness of the popcorn always made me feel sick, and soda never cut it. I needed water.

Percy finally sat up, the cleaning crew coming in with large bags and brooms. "Shall we go?" He asked me, patting my knee.

I slipped my shoes back on. I didn't know why, but I had a tendency of taking off my shoes whenever I went to a theater. I just didn't feel relaxed until my shoes were off and I tucked my feet underneath me, cuddling up beside Percy and taking hold of his arm. It just felt so good.

Raising to my feet, I grabbed my coat. "Sure." Percy collected our garbage. We made it down the steps and a girl with a bag let us put our trash in it.

When we exited and stood in the lobby, I looked outside. Sure enough, it was snowing. Just my luck bringing a light jacket. I was going freeze my butt off. We neared the exit, hand in hand, and I felt so awkward when a group of younger teenage girls, about thirteen or fourteen, eyed us. One pointed, and the others smiled. They immediately reminded me of Aphrodite's children; annoying and too self-confident. I tried to ignore this, though it happened more often than never.

"It looks like the north pole." I teased. "I'm already freezing."

Percy laughed as he winked at me. Without a word, he took his jacket from his arm and held it out to me, waiting for me to slip my arms through. I happily obliged, though. You got to keep a guy on his feet. Don't act like his babysitter. Besides, Percy can take care of himself. He doesn't need me to tell him he'll freeze. He has enough deductive reasoning to put two and two together. And besides, it was only too the car.

I found a pair of mittens in the pockets, slipped them on, and popped the hood over my head.

When we stepped into the winter air, Percy immediately started shivering. "You okay?" I asked.

He nodded. "It's just winter. It's not like I'm going to die." True, true.

We found the car, and we quickly got in. Percy turned up the heat and cupped his hands over his nose as to warm it. "Gods, Percy, the heat isn't turning on." I noticed as I held my hands up to the vents.

He nodded. "This piece of junk needs some fixing." He said.

As much as I'd like to say that Percy was well off with a good car, a good job, and a lot of money, I couldn't. First of all, Paul, being a school teacher, didn't have the best salary. Sure, he made more than an average teacher would since he taught at a high-end private school, but they weren't rich.

Percy, too, had to buy his own car. He found a nicer used one, though, for three-thousand dollars off the ebay classifieds, and bought it off the bat. It was a an old VolksWagen Passat Hatchback, so it was quite large in the inside. He probably would have bought an even more junky car, though I told him that I didn't want to accidentally be stranded on the side of the road.

With our hot breath, the windows started to fog up. The longer we waited, the more snow fell on the windshield.

"Better start moving or turn on the wipers before we can't see." I told Percy, so he flicked them on, the snowflakes brushing off.

He grabbed a sweater from the back seat and slipped it on. After zipping it up, he pulled out onto the road, joining the other thousands of cars on the streets. The city that never slept… it was true statement.

Percy hummed a tune, but I couldn't make it out.

After a while, he looked to me and smiled, grabbing my hand and playing with my fingers. The stop-go roads made me a bit carsick. I didn't understand why we didn't just take the subway more often. It made sense, and even though monsters inhabit underground places, Percy and I were perfectly capable of warding off a couple monsters.

"So…" Percy started.

"Mmhmm?"

He turned his head to me, but kept his eyes on the road. "How long are you in this time?" Percy asked.

True, I usually just saw Percy on weekends and holidays, or the odd day off, since I went to the girls school. I hated it, though I put up with it. It was either that, or stay in San Francisco with my father and stepmother, attending the community public school. I'd choose being close to Percy any day.

"Just for a couple days. I have to go back to school on Wednesday, which sucks. I hate the stupid dorms." I complained.

Percy nodded. "Well, didn't you say that you had a nice roommate?" He asked me.

"Well, yeah, but that doesn't mean I like her. I mean, she's sort of like Katie Gardner. Shy, yet forceful, and a bit eccentric. We just don't really get along." I explained.

Shrugging, Percy sighed. "Okay… but what about that other girl… Cass? Cassandra?"

"Catherine, Seaweed Brain." I rolled my eyes. "But she's a floor down from me."

He sighed. "I've got some pretty cool friends at Goode." He said.

"Yeah, way to make me feel better." I stared out the window. Even in the cold weather, people hurried down the streets. Ice started to form on the ground and people slipped all along the sidewalk.

"You could always come to Goode and stay with us. I mean, it's a possibility."

I scoffed. "Yeah, like my dad would let me stay in the same bedroom as my boyfriend, let alone the same apartment." I paused. "Heck, he doesn't even like us in the same city."

Percy agreed. "And then there's Athena…" He said.

Immediately, I laughed. "Yeah, let's not go there. I don't want you getting turned into a mouse so she can just send an owl to come and eat you… a guinea pig was enough shape shifting for me, thank you very much."

Our conversation was going nowhere, though it was a typical in-the-car talk. Not really talking about anything in particular, but touching all the bases.

After a couple more minutes, we made it to the apartment. We raced into the building, saying hello to the doorman on the way in. "Hello, Cledus!" Percy and I yelled as we ran in together.

"Why, hello, Percy. Annabeth." He said, smiling. I couldn't believe he was taking the weather so well.

When we entered, I took the hood down. I couldn't help but notice the new receptionist sitting at the counter, sorting through mail.

After setting down a pile of envelopes, she looked up. She was early twenties, maybe a first year uni student. Her brown hair framed her round face and her black rimmed glasses outlined her green eyes.

She smiled at me. Just by looking at her, I knew she was intelligent. After all my experience, I could read people like an open Greek book. It was easy and fluent. My language.

I squeezed Percy's hand. "She seems nice. I wonder what apartment she's in." I whispered to him, the lobby so quiet.

He shrugged. "Don't know. Haven't seen her around before. Maybe she just moved here." He suggested. He quinted in her direction. "And if I'm actually reading the nametag correctly, her name is Nidcy." He stammered.

I laughed out loud, but tried to be as quiet as possible. "Percy, her name is _Cindy_. C-I-N-D-Y."

He kissed my cheek. "Got it."

We entered the elevator, the cheesy music getting to me. I didn't know why, but Percy's building always played the stupidest Latino music in the lifts.

After, Percy unlocked the apartment, turning on the light switch. "Guess mom and Paul aren't home yet…" Percy said. I slipped my shoes off.

Sally and Paul had went to a Christmas work party at Goode. It was a family friendly party, a formal event though, but Percy insisted that he didn't want to spend more time with his teachers when he could be entertaining me-I was staying for his sake, after all. Okay, maybe we had a mutualistic symbiotic relationship. After all, I loved that seaweed son of a gun, too.

I shrugged, slipping off Percy's coat. "It is only eight o'clock." I said, like it was supposed to be obvious.

They were probably now 'mingling' or watching a presentation. I knew that I would probably find talking to a bunch of educated adults fun and exciting, but I didn't mention that to Percy.

I kicked off my shoes and raced to the bedroom, shutting the door to change into my sweat pants and Percy's camp t-shirt.

When I exited, I joined Percy on the couch. As I sat down, he stared at me, a smile on his lips.

"What?" I asked. I looked down at myself.

He shrugged. "You just look beautiful." I could feel my face blush as he sat back and stared into my eyes.

I crossed my arms and glared at him. "You're just going to say that and not kiss me?" I asked.

He bit his lip, which I found incredibly cute. "Well, is it a problem I just love looking at you?" He crossed his arms over his chest, also. After a small stare-down, he gave in. "Shoot, I can't do this anymore."

He leaned forward and kissed me lightly. Of course, what was I to do but kiss back? His hands slowly wrapped around my waist as he slid himself forward, closer to me. My hands shot to his neck, classically tangling my fingers in his hair.

I shrieked when he deepened the kiss, leaning backwards. I straddled his waist, and he played with my hair, untying the elastic, making it fall loose around my face, creating wall between our kiss and the rest of the world.

Percy just put a hand on the back of my head when we both heard a _click_ of a front door opening.

As quick as I could, I pushed off Percy and crossed my legs. Percy lay on the couch still, half because I winded him, my full force pushing him, and half because he was pretending to just casually be relaxing.

Paul walked in, Sally in tow.

Before any words were exchanged, Sally put a hand out in front of Paul. He rolled his eyes, reached into his wallet, handing her a twenty dollar bill. A bet, no doubt, and Sally just knew Percy and I too well.

Sally smiled as she took off her coat and slipped her heels into the closet. "Were you having fun?" She let her eyebrows dance, and Paul just shook his head, hanging up the coats.

Percy sat up. "What fun? We weren't having fun." He looked to me. I couldn't give him backup. "We were just casually sitting on the couch doing nothing." He said, putting a hand to his chin.

Paul and Sally laughed simultaneously. Then as Sally made her way to the hall, she looked back to us. "Hey, I know you guys are normal teens. You are bound to make-out once and a while. And a couple of those once-in-a-while times are bound to be 'advanced'," She smiled deviously.

Percy buried his face. "Mom!" He yelled.

She shrugged. I shrugged, too, though, looking at Percy. "You know, though, she's right."

Paul left to the master bedroom, too. Closing the door behind him. When Percy was sure they weren't coming back out, he leaned in and kissed my forehead.

"Why couldn't they have been stuck in traffic longer?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, this is ACTUALLY the worst chapter yet. And Percy is probably so OOC, so I apologize. **

* * *

**Disclaimer: Once upon a time I owned PJO. This is not that time.**

* * *

****Manhattain Traffic: First in Laser Tag

School field trips were not my idea of fun. Especially when that school trip was Laser tagging.

I still hadn't really grasped the _reason_ we were at this terrible place in the first place. I mean, we're a school of all girls. No boys, and, I for one, was not fancying the idea of running around in a dark room, aiming to shoot at people.

The week prior, all of us girls, were sitting down in the dining hall. It was after dinner, and the principal, Ms. Martinez, stood on the platform, smiling at us.

"Girls, settle down!" She yelled into a mic to be heard across the room. After everyone fell silent, she continued. "Now, I, along with your fellow teachers and staff, have decided that we will be taking weekly trips to different locations around the city."

At first, I perked up. We could go to the mall, an amusement park, the pool, maybe meet some cute boys…

"We have chosen three 'hot spots' that we'll be going to first off." She read them off. "Laser tag, archery range, and to a Leisure center!" I scoffed, along with the other girls at my table.

Libby, the girl beside me, leaned in. "At least there might be a pool at the leisure center, right? I mean, like, we could go there."

I ignored her. There was no way I wanted to go to any of these places.

Ms. Martinez continued. "There will be no complaining, and no one staying back. These trips are for mere fun, since we've noticed that you all need to suspend a bit of that energy you all keep contained. These will be held on the weekends, every Saturday."

I certainly did not agree with this, but the rules were the rules. I'd just have to find a way to bend them.

Looking around the room to the other girls' reactions, I let my eyes study them. Some girls, those nerdy read-a-holics, were excited for the archery. Others who were more on the athletic side wanted to go to the Laser tag. And everyone was in for the Leisure center.

My eyes finally rested on one girl, Annabelle Cheese if I remember correctly, didn't look excited. If anything, she was mad. I could relate.

She whipped her head around the room, desperately trying to make eye contact with a teacher. I knew that she usually disappeared every weekend… I just never knew where. So… was she mad that she couldn't leave for the weekend? Or did she just not like the activities.

Ms. Martinez continued. "I understand that many of you like to visit with your friends or family between school weeks, and we duly respect that. We encourage that you can bring up to three friends on these outings."

The Annabelle girl suddenly slumped back in her chair, a smile creeping back onto her lips. I wondered who she was going to bring…

.oOo.

As we drove to the large laser tag building, I watched intently at the blonde girl, whom I learned was named Annabeth. She was the last out of the bus, and when she finally got out, she looked around the parking lot, eyebrows knit.

Some of the girls ran up to people driving up, hugging and sharing the love to their friends and family who decided to join us. I envied them, those who had family in the city. My parents had shipped me off to the boarding school to get away from me. No, we weren't rich, they just couldn't handle me. I like things that they didn't approve of; boys, the internet, shopping…

I was left standing alone, no one running up to me or even saying hello. All of my friends rubbed shoulders with sisters, brothers, boyfriends, and best friends. I desperately wanted someone that I could call true love… someone who I could rely on.

I looked over to Annabeth again. She, too, was the only other girl alone. Instinctively, I walked up to her.

She eyed me, not acknowledging my existence. "Hi, I'm Cla-"

"Clara. I know." She stated. Her hands were shoved in her pockets.

I stood beside her. "Is anyone coming for you?" I asked.

She shrugged. "Asked my best friend to come. Don't know if he can make it though." Her eyes stayed on the parking lot entrance, ready for a car to drive up any minute.

I nodded. "Oh." I said.

She finally looked to me. "You have any friends coming?" She asked politely. I respected that.

Shaking my head in shame, I responded. "No. I don't know anyone in the city."

She smiled sadly, though it was nice that someone was acting friendly to me. Usually people just eyed me over, looking at my clothes, hair, and makeup, and immediately jumping to the conclusion that I was a slut. Sure, my shirts were usually tight, and I liked wearing shorts, but can't a girl wear what she likes?

"Well, you can always hang out with me. And if my friend comes, he'll be glad to include you." She insisted.

I nodded. "Thanks."

She was about to say more, when a friend of hers ran up, Catherine. She elbowed Annabeth. "So, is Percy coming? I still haven't met him." Her eyebrows danced.

Annabeth rolled her eyes and I finally realized the intent glare she had. Those grey eyes were eerie. "I'm hoping he'll show. Never know with that Seaweed Brain, though." She laughed.

We stood in silence and I tried not to feel awkward, crossing my arms. It didn't work.

Finally, Annabeth flashed a huge smile when a grey station wagon pulled into the lot. The glare on the windows made it hard to look into the car, so I would have to wait a couple more seconds to see this infamous Percy.

"There he is." Her face was so bright. There wasn't a time I remembered seeing Annabeth with a face that illuminated when we were in class or between classes. This boy must have been special.

As Annabeth took a step forward, running to the now parked car, Catherine to a step closer to me. "I'm dying to see what Percy looks like." She said. I looked at her, surprised about how Annabeth and Catherine had accepted me so easily. No one ever talked to me other than the bitchy sluts in our school. This felt good.

I shrugged. "Yeah."

"Annabeth talks about him all the time. Percy this, and Percy that. It's nice finally meeting him." She explained.

I wished that I had found Annabeth and Catherine to hang out before. They were nice.

I watched as Annabeth slowed to a walk when a boy emanated from the car, standing up. His hair was black, and he was tall. His shoulders were wide, yet he was very slender, with evident muscles, though he wasn't disgustingly muscular like some boys I knew. Overall, from the distance I had just saw, he was hot.

"Hey, Wise Girl!" He yelled to Annabeth.

"What took you so long, Seaweed Brain?" She yelled back.

He shrugged and made a lame excuse. "Traffic."

When she finally made it to the car, Catherine and I watched in silence. Percy wrapped his arms around her, and she flung her arms around his neck. He lifted her and spun her around a couple times before setting her back down.

I looked around awkwardly and finally realized that it wasn't just the two of us watching them. It seemed like all the girls, too.

When Percy set Annabeth down, he loosened his grip, but they stayed in an embrace. After a few seconds of talking, that none of us could hear since they were so far away, he leaned down.

Their kiss lasted only about five seconds, but it was adorable. She took his hand in hers and she led him back.

When they reached us, I couldn't help but stare. He was even more beautiful up close. His hair was messy, though neat at the same time. His posture was casual, though it was radiating with leadership and loyalty, almost ready for anything to be thrown his way.

And those eyes… they were insanely green, and I couldn't even imagine the kind of pigment that caused such vibrant colours.

Annabeth put an arm around his waist when his hand wrapped around her shoulders.

"Guys, this is Percy. Percy, this is Catherine and this is Clara," She introduced us.

Catherine smiled and looked at Percy. "Wow. When Annabeth said you were hot, she didn't actually explain that you were a freaking sexy beast."

Percy laughed loudly at the remark, and Annabeth slapped her across the head. "Well, Catherine, I think it's time you shut up now." She glared, and Catherine nodded.

Finally, after an awkward meeting, Ms. Martinez lead us inside the building. She made a quick announcement that he had to sign in before continuing, creating a guest name, and then listening to the instructor.

Percy leaned into Annabeth. "What should my name be?" He asked.

She shrugged. "Super egotistical stupid guy? Extremely stupid Joe Schmoe?" She suggested.

Catherine nodded. "Or you could be Sexy Beast. All caps." She smiled.

Annabeth hit her again. "Could you stop hitting on my boyfriend?" She scowled.

Finally, Percy decided. "Seaweed Brain." He said. Annabeth kissed his cheek. I obviously didn't understand, or it was an inside joke between the two of them.

After a fiasco of figuring out the rest of our names, we joined the large group of people. The man explained the rules of the game, how to put on the gear, and then let us go in.

When we were all "locked and loaded", Percy gripped his gun as if he were heading into war. "Let's go kick some ass."

.oOo.

Percy's POV:

I pulled Annabeth behind a wall before someone from behind her shot her with the little red light. I know, we were taking this all too seriously-it was just a stupid game-but Annabeth and I were determined to win.

We were already good at classic fighting skills, swords, daggers, archery, but we hadn't learned everything about gunfights. But I was glad at the same time. No one should be put through _that_.

Clara and Catherine followed us, staying behind the two of us, cowering. Then Catherine shouted. "Damn! Someone got me!" Her equipment beeped for ten seconds and she waited for her gun to reactivate.

Annabeth crouched and peered around the corner, I leaned against the wall. "All clear." She said, and I rounded the corner.

Clara followed in between Annabeth, Catherine, and I. No doubt she was the clumsiest and worst at the game, but at least she was having fun.

I shot at a couple girls, and they ran away quickly. Annabeth elbowed me. "Hey, no fair. You're first place!" She said, showing me the screen on her gun.

I smiled. "Can't help but be awesome."

We rounded another corner, hiding behind a wall, and Annabeth shot at a group of unready girls, all their guns deactivating. They squealed and ran away.

I looked at my gun. She pulled into second place. Damn, she was good.

When we ran down a ramp, Annabeth shot a couple more people before our guns stopped working. The game was over and I couldn't check if Annabeth was first or second.

We all gathered in the front after taking off the vests and guns, and I held onto Annabeth's hand.

On the overhead TV, there was a playback of the top ten list.

When I read it, Wise Girl just happened to be the top name.

She smirked at me. "What do you have to say for yourself?" She asked.

I crossed my arms. "Hey! No fair. You're first place!" I mocked.

She shrugged. "Can't help but be awesome." She mimicked me.

I wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her closer to me. "You're so hot." I told her, and she kissed my cheek.

As we exited the building as a group of a hundred-something teenagers, Annabeth kept hold of my hand. "You know, I have the rest of the weekend free." She suggested. I couldn't help but notice that sly smirk on her lips. I also couldn't help but notice Cathrine and Clara following closely behind us. As much I was flattered that Catherine thought I was, well, sexy and everything, I wanted to be alone with Annabeth.

I smiled. "Want to come with me?" I asked.

Annabeth nodded. "I'd have to just swing by the school, get some things, and then let Ms. Martinez know that I'll be gone." She explained.

I nodded, fully understanding.

She rode in the bus back to the school, but I followed, waiting outside of the building as she went inside. There was a strict rule that people of the opposite gender, AKA boys, were not allowed to enter the school. For Apollo's sake, it was a girls' school, after all.

When Annabeth came back out, she hopped into the passenger seat. "Hey, maybe we could be 'late' getting to your apartment, and 'get stuck in traffic'," She chuckled, looking at me.

I shrugged. "What? There was actually traffic."

She nodded. "I know. Let's just go."

* * *

**Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Anyways, seventh installment of Manhattan Traffic. I apologize for the OOC of Sally. I just thought she should be a little more demanding in this chapter :P**

**I'd also like to thank moogie (whoever the hell you are) because you made my day with your awesome little review.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: There's this guy who decided to make Nico gay. I'm not that guy and Nico shouldn't be gay.**

* * *

****Manhattan Traffic: Morning Goodbye

* * *

ANNABETH'S POV:

School had just let out for my boarding school for Autumn Break, so I packed my bags, Percy picking me up and bringing me to his apartment, though the next day I was bored.

Although school was out for me, Goode was still in session for another good two or three days. As much as hanging out with Sally was fun, Aphrodite almost frowned upon hanging out with your boyfriend's mother, and quite frankly, I didn't really want to spend the whole day with her while she was in her study writing a book.

I woke up to rummaging around the room. I opened my eyes, rubbing them. "Percy? What time is it?"

Yes, we had to share the room for a week and a half, but no, we weren't in the same bed. I wouldn't dream of it. I just needed to sleep somewhere, and it was more comfortable for Percy on a mattress on the floor instead of the couch out in the living room.

He stood up, leaving the dresser open. He sat on the edge of my bed (well, technically his, but I threw him out so I could have it) and kissed my forehead. "Only 7:10." He said. "I have to leave for school in fifteen minutes."

I sat up. "I slept in?" My eyes dashed to the alarm clock on the bedside table.

Percy laughed. "This is going to be a fun two weeks." He muttered under his breath.

I pouted. "Hey. I like to wake up at 6 o'clock. So you'll just have to deal with me stepping on you every morning. And it's only a week and a half." I reminded.

He smirked. "I wish it was longer."

"Me too."

He stayed sitting on the bed while he put some socks on. "Well, breakfast time she comes!" He sang while jumping up.

Reluctantly, I pulled off the covers, putting some sweatpants on over my pajama shorts. I followed Percy outside to the kitchen where Sally sat, drinking coffee and reading the newspaper.

Percy kissed her cheek. "Morning, mom." He said.

That was one thing I loved about Percy. He loved his mother and he wasn't afraid to show it. It didn't embarrass him. But another thing that I loved about Percy was that he wasn't a momma's boy. He could take care of himself, and he didn't have to just rely on a female to do everything for him. He could think for himself.

I sat down across from Sally, and she smiled at me. "Good morning, Annabeth." She tossed me a small stack of papers on the table. "This came in yesterday."

Curiously, I picked up the papers. A magazine. "The Architectural Digest!" I exclaimed, opening it immediately. I looked to the different pages, oohing and aahing at things I like, but then cringing at the horrific modern designs. Be it my ancestry, that I was Greek, or that I was half god, I just loved old, classical architecture. Anything that had too many rectangular faces, or "boxes", I frowned upon.

Percy sat down with a piece of toast in his hand. I laid the magazine on the table, pointing to a figure. Percy pretended to look interested.

"Look at this perpendicular beam adjacent to this ledge," I traced my finger. "The angle that it's at makes it look like a perpetual illusion…" I looked up at Percy, and he took a bite of his toast, nodding incessantly, staring at the picture. After he swallowed, he looked up to me.

"I have no clue what you just said." He said, pressing his lips together afterwards.

I rolled my eyes. "It's not like I should expect anything from you anyways…" I mumbled.

He finished his toast, surrendering. "Sorry. I probably get my stupidness from my father. He is the complete opposite from Athena, anyways."

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Sally smirk and laugh at her "newspaper". I could tell she was holding back a few quick remarks about Poseidon herself. She tried not to look at the two of us.

Percy looked at the clock hung on the wall, checking the time. "Ugh. Got to go." He said, rushing to the washroom to brush his teeth first. It took him a minute or two.

When he came back out, he grabbed his bag from the kitchen table. I grabbed his arm. "Do you _have_ to go?" I asked. I mean, seriously, what would it hurt to miss a couple days of school? I'd done it before. I've been sick and slacked off. It's not like it's not been done before. And I'm positive since Percy has his own car that he'd skipped a couple days in his life, too.

Percy looked to Sally. "Do I have to?" He asked in a begging manner.

Sally looked up from the paper, glaring at Percy. "Yes. That essay's due that Annabeth mercilessly helped you on over the weekend. And you didn't even thank her."

Percy put his head down. "I thanked her…"

Sally rolled her eyes. "And Paul's marking them today. And he'll also wonder where you are. Oh! And you have swim meet after school. You're getting ready for the big competition coming up." She looked back to the newspaper. "So, yes. You _have_ to go to school."

Percy groaned, and I sighed. He kissed my cheek. "I'm gonna miss you."

"You say that all the time." I pointed.

He shrugged. "Can't help it. You're just too beautiful to not think about."

I blushed, but I controlled it… at least I think I did. I'm not sure. He kissed me softly on the lips.

I put a hand on his neck, gently pulling him closer to me. He bent down even further. I deepened the kiss, and Percy dropped his bag, letting it hit the floor. Hard.

Percy just slipped one arm around my waist when a loud "Ahem" came from the opposite side of the table.

We broke apart immediately, and I pulled my hands from his neck.

Sally smiled at us. "I don't mind it happening at the kitchen table, but when it's going to make Percy late for school,"

Percy nodded. "Sorry, mom. Won't happen again."

She and I scoffed at the same time. Sally chuckled. "I can guarantee you, Percy, that it will happen again."

A silence engulfed the room as Percy slung his backpack over his shoulder. He leaned back down to kiss me, but Sally put up a finger. "Ah-ah-ah!"

Percy rolled his eyes. "It's just a kiss."

Sally sat back, shook her head, and covered her face in the newspaper.

He gave me a very short kiss before heading to the door. "See you at four!"

I smiled. "Right back at'cha, unless I find someone more fun to hang out with!"

Percy rose an eyebrow. "Who would that be?"

Finally, I threw a slipper at him. "Just get out!" I yelled at him.

Percy opened the door. "Love you, too!" He slammed the door behind him.

Sally finally put down her paper, goofily smiling at me. "That boy."

I laughed. "That boy my ass. I hate him."

Sally smirked.

I rolled my eyes. "I hope he gets stuck in traffic."

**REVIEW!**


End file.
